metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soldier of the Wasteland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Depository page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sadist King (Talk) 12:45, May 10, 2010 Vandalism Thanks for giving me the heads-up. I'll deal with it shortly, as soon as I have found out who or whom that stood behind it. Sadist King 00:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to inform that I do not have time at the moment to do some heavy-duty editing on Alley (Level), however, I have banned the two Unregistered users IP adresses for a year, with no ability to create an account either, good job on reporting it too. Thank to you, there are now two less and worthless vandals that won't be able to do a single thing for a year here. Sadist King 00:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Admin? While I do not know how to give someone admin rights, I can just ask the guys at the Vault, so that is no problem really. But, by my criteria, I would say that you should be pretty active, edit alot, and basically make sure this wiki is top-notch at a certain basis. For example, taking two hours of your week to look around here and check up on pages and such to see if anything should be added, edited or removed. You know, simply taking care of it. Because that's all that I try to do anyway, being a caretaker. Also, I would like to see that you have at least, 150 edits, then, I know that you are someone capable of actually getting things done around here, and while I say at least 150 edits, I don't mean that you can take a permanent break after that, which you probably understand. And I have, in the past, corrected a ton of gramatical errors, so just as a fair warning, nothing personal or anything, remember to keep the grammer at top. Okay? Kievskaya I also noted that you said a whole page was deleted, that I do not know anything about. And when was it done? That's okay, and yes, the names Chris. But it doesn't really matter now I've asked the user who edited that page last time, but I'm still waiting for a reply. Nope, no reply yet. It's been a little while since I checked the page, but I think the edit ws done April, 28, so it's not that long ago. And the edit was made by a registered user, so if that user is on any other wiki, he/she should see a message. Sadist King Ranger Pack Sadly, I do not. I learned about it earlier this week actually. I've been too busy to be able to follow all the news. However, I bet there will be some coverage for it soon on one of the bigger game sites like IGN or something. I'm sorry, deleted what now? The nonesense you mentioned earlier, or are you regarding to something else? Ah, my talk page, no, I just cleaned it up a bit. Doing some editing on my profile and such. Sadist King 07:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King